


tastes like tinfoil

by HybridComplex



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His throat is tight and he can't say the words but hopes Bloom knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes like tinfoil

All he knows is tinfoil, thin across his tongue like the breath in his lungs. He watches Bloom in his grand departure, twitches stiff fingers towards him as he fades into the light, drops his head back to let himself do the same.  
  
The sound of blood dripping onto the stage jars him, bounces from side to side in his head, makes it roll on a weak neck. Breathing drips it out faster but both are slowing, seeping down to a snail’s pace. He huffs out a short breath, touches a tongue made of tinfoil to the backs of his teeth, feels the Queen of Hearts smooth on his wrist and hand, blood dragging down across her face.  
  
All he knows is _alone_ and _fear_ and _Bloom is gone_.  
  
And then he knows nothing.


End file.
